Living Through High School
by SasuXSaku4LIFE
Summary: What will happen when the naruto characters go through Konaha High School. What will happen when a new girl comes to a new school. does she fall for the school hottie? Sasuke&Sakura, Naruto&Hinata, Kiba&Ino, Shikamaru&Temari, Neji
1. Chapter 1: New

I don't own Naruto!

This is my first fan fiction so be easy on me! Lol!

Chapter 1: New

Walking through the halls of the new school on a Monday morning, Sakura was lost and couldn't find her way to her first period.

"Looks like you need help to find your way around!"

Sakura turns around to find herself face to face with a blond headed boy with a cute smile to match his crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah! How did you know?" said the pink haired girl with a dark gray toboggan on.

"It was your face expression and I have never seen a girl with pink hair walking around! Oh, I didn't into myself. I'm Naruto! And you are...?

"Sakura!"

"Well hello Sakura! I'm pretty sure we will be good friends!"

"How do you know?" questioned Sakura.

"You don't dress up like some of the whores that go to this school. Seeing how your in baggy black cargo pants, a loose dark green boy's t-shirt, and a toboggan, your into sports and or skateboarding.

"Well I do play basketball, volleyball, some football, track, and I do gymnastics."

"Damn girl! Do you ever take a brake!"

"Well I find peace in sports!"

"Well," Naruto said looking at her schedule, "Me and you have the same first period so lets get going before were late!"

Naruto and Sakura get to first period English. Then a girl with blue hair, jeans and a t-shirt comes up and kisses Naruto.

"Hey, babe! Sakura, this is my girlfriend Hinata" gesturing to by the girl beside him.

"Hey, Hinata!"

"Hey! Not be rude or anything but by any chance to you play basketball?"

"Actually, I was captain of my team in America!"

"Wow! We could really use you! Could you by any chance join the team?" Hinata said hoping for a yes!

"Sure! I love sports!"

"Great! Let me introduce you to some of the teammates!"

Naruto already took a sit and Hinata dragged Sakura to some other girls who were dressed similar style as Hinata.

"Girls, this is Sakura! She is a transfer for America and is was the captain on her basketball team!"

"Hi!" They all said.

"Hi!" Sakura said back.

"Sakura, this is Tenten, Temari, and Ino. We are the starters and the best on our team, but we need one more good player to make the starters complete. We meed you!"

"Well then I well try out and hope I make it!"

"Well," Naruto said, "Me and the guys are playing today after school so why don't you make that the try outs?"

"That's and awesome idea Naruto!" said Hinata.

Sakura went through the day without any problems but the day ended without Sakura really realizing it was over. She was to excited about try outs. Sakura then realized she was on the court by the girls and the boys across the court. Naruto then turn around and walked to Sakura.

"You ready?" Naruto asked.

"I was born ready!" she replied.

"OK guys! This is Sakura! She is playing with us for a try out for the girls team. The girls are ganna see how well she does and make their decision. Is that all right with you guys?"

"Sure," They all muttered.

"OK Sakura. This is Sasuke, or Teme, Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba." Naruto gestured toward the guys they were all shirtless and had body's that any girl would want to hang all over and that was what the guys were expecting, but Sakura never gave any hint that she was a fan-girl, which surprised the boys.

Sakura then walked over to the bench and dropped her bag. She then stripped of her shirt and pants to show some boy shorts and a sport bra. All the boys stared with their mouth open and eyes wide at Sakura and her muscular body but had all the right curves that boys love. Sakura then turned around and they turned around like nothing happened. They were surprised that under all that clothing was a hot bod!

"Are you ready Sakura?" Asked Naruto who still had a hint of surprised still left on his face.

"Yeah!"

"OK guys! The teams are me, Sakura, and Kiba against Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji."

"OK." They all said.

**30 MINUTES LATER AFTER THE GAME**

"Damn Girl! Your good! You got Uchiha on the fritz."

The girls came up and welcomed Sakura to the Basketball team. Sakura thanked them, put her clothes back on and started to head home. It was pitch black ten minutes after Sakura walking home.

She then noticed a tall man around his 20's coming around the corner.

Sakura had taken her shirt off five minutes before so she had a sports bra on and her cargo pants.

"Hey there hottie!"the man said. Sakura then noticed that a man following her from behind. It was to dark to make out any details but he was shorter then the guy in front of her. They then pined he to the wall.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out so late?"said the taller man said while the shorter one started kissing her neck.

"LET ME GO!!!"

"Um feisty. That turns me one you know."

"Go to hell!" Sakura screamed and spit in the taller man's eye.

"You really shouldn't have done that! Hold her!" The other man obeyed. The taller man started to punch her stomach and by the the third blow, she started coughing up blood. She was then shoved to the ground and kicked several time but before they were done she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: What Happened

Author Note: Srry I was not be able to get and post chapters, but my house was begining remodeled and I didn't have any internet. Thanks for viewing and thanks for your patience!

-SasuXSaku4LIFE

Chapter 2: What Happened?

Sakura woke up the next morning but found herself in an expensive bed that wasn't hers.

"So you finally decided to wake up," said the guy at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah I guess so. Your uh Naruto's friend right?"

"Hn."

"What, is that suppose to be a yes?"

"Hn."

"Ok well its nice to meet you whatever your name is but I really need to be going or I'm ganna-OW!" Sakura said as she got out of bed but felt a sharp pain in her ribs, chest, and arms.

"Oh and watch out. You have 3 broken ribs and your chest and arms are bruised." said Sasuke with a monotone voice and a facial expression that puts the polar ice caps to shame.

"What's up with you? You seemed different when you play basketball but now you're like a walking iceberg. What gives?"

"It's nothing."

"Ok whatever you say, grumpy."

"Don't call me that. You already know my name."

"Well to tell you the truth. I kinda forgot it because everything was just so over welling yesterday so can you tell me again?"

"My name is-"

"Hey Sasuke. Did that cute pink haired girl you like wake up yet?" said a guy a little older then Sasuke walked into the room. "Oh sorry, Sasuke. I didn't realize that she was up. I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother."

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, ITACHI!!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well that's my cue to leave. It's very nice to meet you....."

"Sakura."

"Well nice to meet you Sakura." Then he raced out with Sasuke running after him.

_Well I better get home. _Sakura thought. _Or I will be in more pain then I already am._

She slowly and carefully got up and walked down the stairs as the boys were fighting in the other room. When she reached the door and almost got out, before a hand reached across her shoulder and closed the door. She turned around and the younger one stared down at her.

_God he is tall._ She thought.

_**He is really hot, muscular, sexy, VERY toned abs.**_

___Shut up! Who are you?_

_**Really? **_

___Yeah! Who are you?_

_**I'm your inner you. The One who is the real you blah blah blah. I say things that you feel but are to chicken to say or admit blah blah blah. Yeah well you get the point. **_

___So your saying I like him _

_** God yes! Look at him he is so amazing. You better say something. He is looking at you like your mental. LOL!**_

****_Oh shit._

"Can I leave. I got get home before I get in trouble," she said as I reached for the door.

"I'll drive you." he said as he grabbed his keys.

"Its Ok I can wa-Ow-" she said as she fell to the ground, But the impact never came. At that moment she felt a strong arm around her waist. It seemed that Sasuke saved her from falling by grabbing her waist.

"Thanks," she said as she straighten up.

"Hn."

"Hey would you mind if we use a full sentence with a subject and verb," she said because she is tried of one syllable sentences

"Hn."

"Ok well. Thanks and all but I need to go like now. So I guess I will see you at school or something." As she turns around and gets back to the door Sasuke grabbed her wrist and lead her to a door that leads to the garage.

"We'll take my Camaro," he said as he grabbed the keys off the key hook.

"Get in."

"Its really Ok. I can walk."

"Your hurt. I'm not as heartless as you and everyone think. Now get in or I will make up get in," he said as he put on his sunglasses.

"Fine," Sakura said as she carefully sat in the passenger seat.

"Whats that on your arm?" he said as he lifted he sleeve to reveal a bruise that looked liked in was caused from a hand.

"Nothing," she said as she lowered her sleeve.

"Does your parents abuse you?" he said as he looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I just fell. Nothing big to fret over. Just take me home," Sakura said as she turned and looked out the window.

_**Your lying to him. He is going to find out. Why don't you tell him so he can get you out of the house. **_

___Because I don't want dad to come after me like last time. _

_**Yeah I did forget about that. Maybe your right. **_

___I know I'm right. Maybe things will get better. _


	3. Chapter 3: The Feeling Of Home

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. In doing this it makes me want to write more and more. Thanks again! Keep reviewing! And as doing so I will write as much as I can!

-SasuXSaku4LIFE

Sakura's POV

I stepped on the porch as I looked back to see the yellow Camaro speeding off into the distance. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door to my doom.

Sasuke was right. My dad has had it rough. My mom died of cancer just a couple of months ago. I took a toll on him and me. My dad begone drink. He became an alcoholic to get away from the emotions that lay as a burden on his heart. Whenever I do something that he doesn't like, he beats me. I let him thinking that maybe he would release all his anger and stop being sad, depressed, and mad all the time.

"Where is that little slut. She hasn't come back from school yesterday. If she left me again, I swear I will make her want to be dead when I get done with her!" her father said as she walked through the front door.

"Where the hell have you been?" yelled her father as he got up from his reclining chair with a beer in his hand. He was drunk again.

"I got jumped after school yesterday by some boys and pasted out. A friend picked me up and took me to their house last night."

Before I knew it, a hand contacted my face and I fell to the floor as my right eye started to swell up.

"Don't let it happen again!" he yelled as he grabbed another beer.

"I'm sorry, father. I won't happen again. Can I leave for school?" I asked as I started up the stairs to change into a fresh pair of clothes.

"I guess." he said as he turned back to the football game on the television.

I changed into an aqua under shirt with a plaid aqua over shirt on top with dark blue Tommy Hilfiger jeans.

"Well I'm ganna get going. See you when I get home." I said as I rushed out the door.

When I got to the door of the school, I lowered my hat so it would be hard to notice my black eye.

"Hey, Sakura," said Sasuke as he came up behind me. " What happened to your eye?!" he said as he pulled off my hat.

"Nothing I fell again," I said but I don't think he bought it.

"Does your parents abuse you?" he asked calmly.

My eyes started to water as I looked at him. Sasuke then pulled me into a hug and stood there for me to let out all my tears I have been holding in for months.

After she finally calmed down Sakura told Sasuke everything.

After School

"Sakura!" Sasuke said as he ran up behind me. "I talked to my mom and she said that you can live at our house. She said that she can take you in as long as you need."

"That's really kind, but my dad would come after me again. I did that before and he came and found me. He almost killed me in the process. I really don't want to go through that again." I said as I started to tear up.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise you." he said seriously.

"Ok."

"You can come over to my house. My mom doesn't want you going back to your house. She is ganna take you shopping. Until then you can borrow some of my shirts. My mom is to little for you to fit her clothes." he said as we walked to his car.

"Thanks for everything your doing." I said as I climbed into the car.

"No problem." was the last thing he said the ride ti the house.

"You can sleep on the pull out couch in Sasuke's room." said Mrs. Uchiha.

"Thank you for everything you and your family are doing for me. If I start to be a bother, you can tell me and I can find somewhere else to stay." I said while putting the sheet on the pull out bed.

"Don't say that. You could never be a bother to us. We have enough money to support 50 of you. We will get the spare room finished up and that can be your room for as long as you like." she said with a smile that could warm the coldest of hearts.

"Thank you. You are really to kind." I said feeling guilty that I have to put her through this trouble.

"Don't be silly. I would do this for anyone who needed my help," she said as if she could read the guilt that I tried to hide.

"Well lights out in ten. Don't need sleepy heads in the morning." she said as she left the room.

Sasuke then walked through the room and into the bathroom.

"Sakura, your toothbrush is the pick one. You can have the other sink that is in here for your use." he said as the water turned on in the sink.

After I finished brushing my hair and teeth, I crawled into the bed. My mind drifted as I thought of the feeling of the family that felt like home.


End file.
